


Tie Pin part 1

by 88dragons



Series: These clothes were made for swapping [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A cab, A play, A really long flight, And several other things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is longer than the others, and there will be more.  I promise.  Based on the rumor I read last year that Richard flew all the way from New Zealand just to be there opening night of Lee's play in 2011.  I will underscore 'rumor'.</p><p>I changed just a little bit of it and reposted it.  Since now we believe that the tie pin is actually Lee's to begin with and not Richard's.  So, I just changed a few words.  Nothing major!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Pin part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. And there was something else I wanted to say but I'll be hog tied if I can remember what...

Nervous wasn’t exactly the word that Lee would use. He had performed on stage before. He wasn’t prone to stage fright. He was looking forward to finally getting to act out the play in front of an audience after all the rehearsals they had done. If anyone was nervous, it was Jim, but not enough to worry about him messing up lines or anything. 

As predicted, the play went off without a hitch. Opening night was a sold out crowd and judging by the standing ovations, it was a hit.

Finally off stage, Lee took a deep breath, proud of himself and his fellow actors. There was another show tomorrow night, and many more on schedule for their run. Now that opening night was over with, he just wanted to get home and pass out. 

Backstage, everyone was happy, drinking champagne to their success, and to the rest of their run being as successful. Lee joined in, only sipping his drink, planning on just sticking around long enough to be polite. He excepted the pats on the back and hugs with a smile.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning to a stagehand. The young man, early twenties if he was a day, motioned for Lee to lean closer so he could be heard over the clamor of the actors.

“There is someone here to see you,” the young man said, waving his hand behind him. Lee looked up but saw no one. “They are waiting over by the stage door.”

Lee nodded and thanked him. Setting down his champagne glass, he left the room, and made his way to the area where the person was. A fan perhaps or a reporter. He couldn’t imagine who else it could be.

Coming to the stage door, he felt a little angry when he saw no one was there. Sighing, turning to go back to the party, a sound of movement slowed his steps, but before he could turn to check on the noise, he heard a voice, one that made his heart beat wildly in his chest, and his skin turn to goose bumps.

“I liked your play,” the voice said. Velvet. Warmth. 

Lee turned slowly, unable to believe that he was actually hearing that voice. He had to look like an idiot, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide, but he couldn’t help it. And when he saw the source of the voice, he had to grab onto the wall to keep his knees from buckling.

“Richard?” 

Yes, it was. It was Richard. He was here. He was standing right in front of Lee not four feet away. Dark blue tailored suit, white shirt, dark colored tie. Living, breathing. And here. So here.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Richard stated, shrugging a little. It was not the best lighting in the world in this area, but Lee could tell the other man was blushing.

“You did,” Lee finally managed to say. In an instant, he covered the distance, and hugged the man so tightly; he had to be hurting him. Richard didn’t complain, though. He just returned the hug, holding Lee just as securely. Lee was not surprised that he felt his eyes brimming with tears, but he didn’t care. “When did you get here?”

“Just before the doors shut. I was afraid I was going to miss it.” Richard was talking directly into his ear, his breath causing Lee’s skin to tingle. 

They stood there for what felt like a long time, but really wasn’t. Lee just couldn’t bring himself to let Richard go, and Richard didn’t seem in a hurry either. Then, Lee was struck with a sudden thought.

“Wait!” He pulled away only enough to look into Richard’s eyes. “Did you fly all the way here, from New Zealand, just to –”

“See you?” Richard finished for him. When Lee nodded, Richard smiled. “Yeah. I did. I wanted to be here for your opening night.”

Lee was struck dumb. He was speechless. Well, not entirely.

“Oh God, I missed you.” He pulled the older man close to him again, as close as two people could get standing backstage of a theater with a lot of people all around. 

Richard chuckled, a hand running up and down Lee’s back. “I missed you, too. Or else I wouldn’t have flown 17 hours just to be here.”

Lee pulled away again, looking into those eyes once more, and saw reflected there what he knew was mirrored in his. He smiled, moving his head forward until his forehead rested against Richard’s. He closed his eyes, just feeling the other man so close to him, and he could imagine them being in a cocoon constructed of this immense and intense emotion that they shared, and he was in awe of how easy it was, how natural, and he moved just slightly, just enough for his lips to brush against Richard’s.

“You have got to be so jet lagged,” he whispered.

“A little,” Richard agreed.

“Come home with me?” He had to fight to keep his hands still. 

“Gladly.”

\---------------------------

Lee managed to get his belongings without too much delay, and made his way back to Richard, who he found was carrying a bag that he hadn’t noticed before. He took the Englishman’s hand in his and led him out of the theater and down the alley, to the curb where he hailed a cab. He gave the cabbie his address and soon they were making their way through the streets of the city that never sleeps.

“When do you have to go back?” Lee asked reluctantly. 

“My flight is at 5:45 tomorrow evening,” Richard answered, his smile sad.

Lee sighed, moving over until their shoulder’s touched and leaned his head down on Richard’s shoulder. Of course he wanted more time, but he would take what he could get. And he was so touched by the fact that Richard made the flight to see him and then having to turn around in less than 24 hours and make the long flight again.

Right at the moment all he wanted to do was kiss Richard. Kiss him the way that lovers do, because that was what they were, but he knew there was a stranger in the front seat, so he just settled for Richard’s hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down it slowly while Lee rested his head on his shoulder.

Lee was worried about Richard having been on a plane for so long and the effects it could have on him, making him tired and worn out. He would gladly allow the man to sleep, and to recover, before setting off again. Make him breakfast and coffee. Watch him sleep. 

But, he got the feeling that Richard was not in the mood to sleep, at least not immediately. The hand that had been rubbing up and down Lee’s thigh had shifted. Fingers were now massaging the inside of his thigh in slow, deliberate movements, going from his knee, all the way up to his groin area. And it was enough, and it had been weeks since they had seen each other, that it wasn’t a surprise that Lee felt himself stirring at this, a certain part of his anatomy coming to attention.

“You really need to stop that,” he whispered in warning. He didn’t want the older man to stop, but they were in a cab.

“Why?” Richard asked, and Lee could hear the grin in his voice. 

“I thought you were tired.” Lee’s voice was becoming a little husky.

“I said I was a little bit.” He emphasized his statement by squeezing Lee’s thigh, right below his groin. Lee bit his lip to help stifle the groan, but he couldn’t help the small arch his ass made off the seat. “You really think I came all this way just to see your play and to sleep?”

Lee couldn’t think of an answer. Actually, he just couldn’t think. The cab turned a corner and his building came in sight, and he just wished that the driver would hurry the hell up. When the cab, finally, came to a stop, Lee practically jumped out and onto the sidewalk, taking his bag and Richard’s, paying the cabbie through the window, and then he guided the Englishman through the door and to the elevator. 

There were people waiting for the elevator. A couple that Lee knew lived on the 10th floor. They traded pleasantries as the doors closed, and the elevator began to ascend. To Lee, it seemed as if it were crawling, not like when he was trying to read his mail and the damned thing was like a rocket ship.

The couple finally exited on the 10th floor, telling Lee and Richard ‘good night’ as they did, leaving Lee and Richard alone on the elevator. Lee’s apartment was on the 26th floor. As the elevator doors shut, Richard threw his arms around Lee, pulled him close, and kissed him. Lee grabbed Richard around the middle, jerking him even closer, rubbing his erection against his friend's. They both were hard and their cocks rolled across one another, causing friction to build and the kiss to intensify. 

Lee whimpered at the contact, becoming almost frantic as if he were trying to devour the other man. Richard chuckled, keeping a firm grip on the younger man, but meeting his fervor with some of his own. Grabbing Lee's shirt by the collar, Richard jerked it up, pulling loose a few buttons. When Lee gasped, Richard started chewing and licking on his neck, too busy trying to unfasten his pants, but on the 25th floor, with one more to go, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

The old woman out with her little poodle stared in shock at the two handsome men. Lee knew her, but her name escaped him at the moment. She just smiled and let the doors close. When they did, Lee leaned against the wall, Richard leaning against him, both of them laughing.

The doors opened on Lee’s floor, and he took Richard’s hand once again and all but dragged him down the hall to his door. It took him several moments to get the key in the lock considering that his partner was being quite evil, pressed up against his back, one hand rubbing him through his jeans, pressing the zipper pleasantly/painfully against his erection. The hallway was thankfully empty.

“You know there are cameras out here, right?” Lee asked, one lock clicking, and going for the deadbolt.

“There were in the elevator also, but that didn’t seem to bother you.” Richard took the keys from Lee’s shaking hands, an expertly unlocked the last lock. How was he not a shaking mess like Lee?

It was a controlled tumble inside, mainly because of Richard. Lee felt as if he needed a brush up on elven grace, since a _dwarf_ was outmaneuvering him. Lee dropped the bags unceremoniously, and was straight away back in Richard’s arms, being kissed, devoured, in mind numbing fashion.

 

“Bed,” was all Lee could formulate in English and all he had time for. 

“Where?” Richard asked. Lee hadn’t turned on any lights yet, and the Englishman had no idea where anything was in the apartment, having never been here before.

Lee turned them around, walking backwards, hoping his mind was still able to remember the layout of his own apartment. He pushed Richard’s suit jacket off his shoulders and managed to catch it, laying it over the back of the couch (he hoped he did). When he went to work on getting the tie loose, he came across an obstacle: Richard’s tie pin.

“Please don’t lose that,” Richard said. He took over removing it, carefully managing to not drop it and find a solid place to set it. “Remember, your mom gave it to you.” Lee couldn’t help but laugh.

They made it without too much damage to themselves aside from bouncing off the walls and that one table that would have to be righted tomorrow. Their last pieces of clothing, jeans and suit pants, were discarded, before they fell in a tangle of limbs onto the bed, staying connected by lips and tongues through it all. 

Lee knew there was lube in the side table drawer. He hadn’t had any reason to use it up until now. Had no desire to use it, but it was just conscious planning to have it. He had not expected Richard to show up, had not expected to see him until he returned to New Zealand later on in the year, but it was a habit he had gotten into. He would rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it.

The problem was he did not want to pull away from Richard for the amount of time it would take for him to find it. And he would have to turn the light on. But there was no way around it. Better now than later.

“I am going to have to turn the light on,” he informed Richard when they were forced apart to breathe. 

“Okay.” Deep. Husky. Breathless. Marvelous. 

Richard shifted off of him, rolling over onto his back. Lee felt the loss immediately, and did not like it one bit, but he rolled the opposite way, finding the light switch after almost knocking the lamp to the floor, and the light burned his eyes, blinding him for a few moments. Through squinted eyes, he opened the drawer, and found what he was looking for, still safety sealed and all. He used his teeth on the plastic around the lid, cursing it in his head, reaching to turn the light back off.

“You can leave it on,” Richard told him. Lee was surprised. They had never done it with the light on. During the day, yes, but not at night with the light on. Richard had said it was because if anyone happened to walk by, they would be able to see inside the trailer easily, but Lee had always known it was just another subconscious peeve of the older man’s. He could not understand why Richard had such a modest notion of himself. In Lee’s eyes, Richard was as damn close to perfect as a person could get. And not only physically, even though that was very impressive. Richard was what many called a true gentleman, a throwback to an era long gone, and Lee agreed with that completely.

Lee left the light on and turned over. Richard was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching Lee with intense blue eyes. They seemed to shift color not only based on what color shirt he was wearing, but with his mood as well. Right now, they were a deep but bright corn silk blue. 

Spitting the plastic out of his mouth, Lee scooted closer, his head flat on the bed, gazing up the other man. “I can’t begin to tell you how glad I am that you are here.”

The older man just smiled at him, reaching out, and pulling him in. Lips found his again, and the shock and the bliss raced up and down Lee’s spine and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Richard, throwing a leg over his hip, wanting more contact, to be as close as possible.

Richard rolled them over, his weight pressing Lee into the mattress. Lee laughed, so very, very happy, and turned on and deprived all at the same time. His lips trailed over eyes and brows, check bones and jaw while his hands stroked, kneaded, and groped everything and anything within their reach. 

Lee held onto Richard’s hands as the other man’s lips began to take in more of him. Down the expanse of his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Lee was glad for Richard’s care. Leaving love bites and hickeys all over Lee’s skin would have raised questions of some form or another with the cast and crew of the play.

“I’m sure I can find someplace to leave a mark on you where no one else can see it,” Richard whispered to him. “No one else better not.”

Lee laughed again, but then it dwindled into another moan. His nipples were teased, one and then the other, but lips, tongue, teeth, and fingers. He arched into the touches, reveling in the fact that he didn’t have to stifle the noises he made, and that the lights were on, and everything that Richard did felt so right and amazing. 

Down over naval, and hip bones, ignoring what desperately wanted and needed attention, to thighs. Lee was close to begging, really frantically begging, when teeth dug into the flesh of his upper left thigh. Lee howled, not even disturbed remotely by the fact that it hadn’t hurt as much as it should have, and that he rather enjoyed it in reality. 

The teeth held on only long enough and then a warm wet tongue was laving at the spot soothingly, and Lee knew there would be a mark left there, one that would last for several days, and he actually threw his head back into the pillow and laughed in delight.

“I told you I would find a place to mark you, didn’t I?” Richard obviously wasn’t expecting answer, because he didn’t give Lee a chance to even take a breath before he bit again, this time on the opposite thigh, paying it the same attention he had the other mark.

“Please,” Lee whispered. Whatever resolve he had managed to hold onto was dissolving rapidly. “Please. Please. Please. Please.” He just kept repeating the word over and over again. His hands rising and then falling, only to rise again. They wanted to reach out and latch onto Richard, burying themselves in his hair and guide, force, coax to where Lee urgently needed him to be. His body was shaking, his cock was throbbing, and he could feel the wetness of the precum on his skin.

“Please what?” Richard, the bastard, had the nerve to ask. He had moved; Lee didn’t have to see him to know that he had, that he was now sitting up, watching every move that Lee made.

The younger man slid one hand down his body, over his abdomen, his fingers drawing through the warm liquid on his skin there, fingers just barely touching the head of his cock, and it sent a jolt through him, causing him to draw his hand away.

“Baby.” The word whispered in his ear. He turned to the sound, wanting to open his eyes, but a thumb covered his right eye. “Sshhh, sweetheart. Keep your eyes closed and listen to me.” Lee whimpered, but squeezed his eyes even tighter closed. “Let me see you, baby. Do it again. Touch yourself.”

Lee whimpered again, but did as he was told, hesitantly, a little embarrassed. His hand went down again, slowly, shaking, until he touched his cock once more. Lightning shot into his spine, and he arched, moaning loudly. He could still see the light from the lamp through his eyelids, and he knew there was nothing that Richard couldn’t see, and that brought a certain amount of delight to him, but it also erased whatever form of self-consciousness he had.

His hand shaking a little less, he ran his fingers over the head which was dripping precum copiously, before leading with his palm flat against his length. He drew in a hissing breath, every part of himself over stimulated. 

“You’re so beautiful. Do you know that?” Richard’s voice was still at his ear, but then his lips brushed Lee’s, ever so briefly, before moving away again. “I could watch you all night. Just like this.” The voice, as best as the American could discern, was below him now, and that fact was proven when those lips brushed up against the head of his cock. 

“Fuck!” Lee cried, eyes still closed, and then biting his lip so hard he knew he had drawn blood. He wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there. 

“Just a little bit longer, darling,” Richard promised. His breath ghosted over Lee’s hand and then that mouth again, biting the flesh of Lee’s thumb, and then gone, only to return but this time taking the head of Lee’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck. Rich, I can’t – I can’t – Please, baby, please.”

Richard’s hand was placed over his, pulling gently. The head of his cock was released, and Lee’s whole body seemed to spasm. Tears were running from his eyes, into his hair, into an ear, and he could taste the blood from where he had bit his lip. 

“Let go. It’s alright. Let go.” It seemed as if Richard were talking to him as a whole, but also to his hand and his cock.

Lee took a deep breath, and released the grip he had on the base of his cock, the fingers twining with Richard’s just as that mouth closed over him again, drawing him in, much deeper than before, and he felt the tip hit the back of the other man’s throat, and then he was coming, his whole body rippling, crying out a mutilated version of Richard’s name. It seemed to go on and on, and so intense he thought his flesh was melting away, and he was sure he was hurting Richard’s hand and that his spine was going to take some serious damage he was arched so.

When finally it was over, his body boneless back down on the bed, his breath in rapid wheezes. Richard let his spent member slide from his mouth to literally flop onto his abdomen, hands still clenched tightly together. Then his lips were on Lee’s and that part of him came back to awareness and he kissed back feverishly, the taste of himself mingled with that of Richard’s was intoxicatingly erotic.

He was still coming down from the high of orgasm, so intent on devouring as much of that taste as he could, that he barely noticed the lubed finger that entered into him. It wasn’t until the second one actually, that his eyes flew open, and his clean hand found purchase in his lover’s hair. 

“Sneaky, aren’t you?” He administered in a rather hoarse voice. 

“I try.” Richard kissed him again, succinctly this time. His fingers scissored and Lee spread his legs a bit more, coaxing him on. “Patience, love.”

“I’ve been patient since I left New Zealand,” Lee retorted. He ground down on the fingers inside of him, getting what he wanted, an agreeable stab at his prostate before the fingers withdrew. “Would you just fuck me already?”

Richard chuckled, kissing him again, but he was showing the restraint and patience of a saint, because he kept on scissoring his fingers just a few more times before a third finger joined in. Lee hissed at the intrusion. “See. Besides, you do have to perform on stage tomorrow. Would you like to explain the reason why you cringe whenever you take a step?”

Lee nodded his head, not really caring though deep down he knew that he would later. But their time apart, and the short time they had to be together now, was making everything else take a backseat. Used to the incursion now, he began to roll his hips against the fingers, every time they brushed that bundle of nerves, he moaned, surprised, but proud, that his cock was starting to stir again so soon. 

Apparently satisfied that he was prepared enough, or maybe just because his fortitude was starting to give out, Richard settled in between Lee’s spread thighs, rubbing them with his hands, before gripping the backs of his knees and shoving them up toward the younger man’s chest, and out just a little bit more. 

“Ready?” Richard asked. Lee opened his mouth to answer, but again, was not given the chance. The blunt, but slicked up head of Richard’s cock was placed at his stretched opening and then, without any preamble whatsoever, pushed in completely in one slow thrust. Lee cried out again, both hands digging into the sheets and clutching them tightly.

“Aw, hell,” Lee swore. There was no pain. Very little discomfort, but the blissfully feeling of being filled. Of being so supremely complete. “Move!” He said, and it was more like an order, but it was one that Richard obeyed without pause, pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting back in. His familiarity with Lee’s body was apparent as he knew exactly where to aim, and soon Lee was a writhing mess. 

Lee forced himself to move. He sat up; pushing Richard away from him, thus out of him, and when the older man landed against the headboard, causing it to hit the wall, Lee climbed into his lap. The younger man guided the cock back into himself, taking over basically. He wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck, and began kissing him while he bounced up and down, going slow a few times before speeding up, repositioning himself just enough so that his prostate was getting abused with each thrust. Richard held onto him just as tightly, taking advantage when he could, but basically just letting have as much control as he wanted.

And he could tell when the older man was close. Lee pulled his mouth away from Richard’s, leaning back just enough, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders, tightening his muscles as much as possible. He wanted to see, wanted to see the emotions that passed across Richard’s face as he came inside of him, and he was not disappointed. Watching him, and feeling him, was the most wondrous thing he had ever witnessed. Completely unguarded, Richard came almost silently, except for a grunt, and a breathless “Ah!” His brow furrowed and his eyelids fluttered as his nose flared, and then his eyes closed completely. Lee rode the aftershocks, and he had been so intent on watching Richard, that he was surprised to find that he had come again himself, though so soon after the first time, there was really very little to show for it.

Lee wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck once more, pressing their foreheads together, as they both regained their breath and came down from such an amazing high.

“I’m missing you already,” Lee whispered. “I could skip rehearsal tomorrow and then take you to the airport and still make the curtain –”

“No. You can’t miss the day after opening night, and you can’t take the chance of being late.” Richard shook his head. His hands ran up and down Lee’s sides slowly. “I can rest up tomorrow and take a cab to the airport.”

Lee sighed. “I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and then see you off.”

“In a few months, you will return to New Zealand and we will properly catch up then. And then it will be the break until March and I will go wherever you want to go.” 

“What if I want to go where you want to go?” Lee knew he was pouting.

“Then we will compromise.” He kissed Lee gently, and then looked deep into his eyes. “I know it isn’t what either of us wants, but this is the way it has to be for now.”

Lee nodded in agreement, but he still didn’t like it. Richard was right, of course; he could not miss tomorrow and could not risk being late tomorrow night. Sighing, he kissed Richard once more and then laid his head on his shoulder. He could just see the skyline out a small opening in his curtains. Just a few more months, and then he would be back with Richard and everything would be alright again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I only mention the tie pin in passing, but it will come into play later. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading and for comments and kudos! They make me want to write more!!


End file.
